Alex and Sam go to Hogwarts 20 years in the Past!
by JesseLou
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and baby Louisa are left in a situation when Hermione's sister, and Louisa's mom, Emma, and Hermione's parents die. so, they go to the past to start a new life, and meet friends! simple.. right? Not when Harry and Ron Join them!


**January 9th 1995**

Screams were heard from that one room in the Oxford hospital. Hermione Granger screamed, as did Ginny Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger. But Emma Granger's screams were the loudest. Emma was Hermione's oldest sister, being 19 years old, and giving birth to a baby then and there.

"okay, hunny.. Just breathe! Breathe! In, out, in, out, in-" Mr. Granger said hysterically before Mrs. Granger slapped him aroudn the face,

"Not helping!" The Granger girls and Ginny screamed at Mr. Granger. He mumbled an apology as he looked to the floor before cringing badly when Emma squeazed his hand rather hard. A few half-an-hours later, Louisa Emma Granger was born.

"Oh my gosh! She's so beautiful!" The 15 year old Hermione said as she held her niece in her arms, and ginny cooed Louisa over Hermione's shoulder. Emma, the proud new mom smiled in happyness as she slept, earning some rest. Mr and Mrs Granger, However, were in the waiting room, telling Emma's friends about the news.

**2 Years Later.**

Hermione groaned as she woke up in her bedroom. Ginny had stayed over for the summer, and they had a fun time last night watching over the todler, Louisa, as Emma had to go away with Mr and Mrs. Granger for a college thing. Louisa giggled with Ginny as they sat on Hermione's bed, watching her wake up.

"Ginny, I suggest you get out of here if you know what's good for you!" Hermione growled, eyes still closed

"Okay, Okay! I'm going i'm-" Ginny began, laughing, but was cut off from a knock on the door. "I'll get it,"

"No, I'll get it," Hermione said as she put on a silk dressing gown, put her fuzzy slippers on and took Louisa, "You get dressed!" Hermione and Louisa climbed down a few stairs, before they reached the front door and opened it, shocked as she saw 2 police officers at the door, "Can I help you, Officers?"

"Are you Hermione Granger?" The female officer asked, looking at Louisa,

"Yes I am, and this is my Niece, Louisa. What's wrong?" Hermione asked in comfusion as Ginny appeared behind her,

"We are very sorry, but your parents and sister have been killed in a car accident in West Essex." The other officer said, sadly, before they left. Hermione stood there, shocked. First, Louisa's dad died when she wasn't even born, now her mother, and her grandparents.. _Poor Louisa! Poor Hermione!_ Ran through Ginny's head as she held Hermione, who didn't even cry, Louisa on the other hand, knew what was going on and cried.

"Louisa, Louisa, It's okay! It'll be okay!" Ginny hushed Louisa as she bounced her up and down slightly on her hip, "Herms, Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine.." Hermione said emotionlessly as she climbed the stairs, "I'm gonna change.. will you make breakfast?"

"Sure.." ginny said as she took Louisa into the kitchen and began to make pancakes when she spotted Hermione's time-turner hung up on the key rack. That gave her a brilliant Idea.

"What's that smile for, Gin?" Hermione asked as she, ginny and Louisa sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast and drinking coffee or orange juice.

"Is Voldemort in Power in the 70's?" Ginny asked as she cleaned Louisa's chin,

"Uh.. I don't recal it, why?" Hermione asked, before her eyes widened, "You're seriously not thinking of it, are you?"

"Why not? It'll be a fresh start! No-one would know us! Come on, Mya!" Ginny pleaded her sister-in-all-but-blood. "I'll even teach you how to fly before we go! We can be sisters!"

"But what about Louisa? How are we going to make everyone believe us that she's my-our sister?" Hermione said, "Did you even think of that?"

"Yes. You know how muc Madame Pomfrey loves babies and Toddlers! Se would agree to look after Louisa whilst we're in class!"

"Right.. Well, why don't you take louisa and pack our things whilst I think of new identities and make them true.." Hermione said as she grabbed 3 pieces of parchment and a Quill and began writing in red ink,

_Name: Alexandria Hermione Warren_

_Birthday: September 19th 1950_

_Family: Jane Warren (mother) (deceased), Jackson Warren (Father) (deceased), Emma Warren (sister) (deceased), Samantha Warren (sister), Louisa Warren (niece)_

_Talents: Excellent Chaser in Quidditch, brilliant Singer, very smart, loyal_

_Name: Samantha Ginny Warren_

_Birthday: September 19th 1950_

_Family: Jane Warren (mother) (deceased), Jackson Warren (Father) (deceased), Emma Warren (sister) (deceased), Alexandria Warren (sister), Louisa Warren (niece)_

_Talents: Excellent Chaser in Quidditch, brilliant Singer, very smart, loyal_

_Name: Louisa Emma Warren_

_Birthday: January 9th 1975_

_Family: Jane Warren (grandmother) (deceased), Jackson Warren (GrandFather) (deceased), Emma Warren (Mother) (deceased), Lewis Kingston (father) (unknown) (deceased) Alexandria Warren (Aunt), Samantha Warren (Aunt)_

_talents: Unknown_

Hermione pricked her finger with the quill and signed her sheet of parchement with her signature in her blood, before Ginny and Louisa came down the stairs with their luggage.

"What's that, mione... wow!" Ginny praised Hermione as she looked over the New Identity Parchments.

"I know. All you have to do now is sign your sheet of Parchment with your blood, and the same with Louisa. Then we burn them, change our looks permanently and leave." Hermione shrugged, knowing it would work, for she did it before, but that was for an experiment. Ginny and Louisa did as instructed, Louisa was a bit wobbly at it, but sined in none-the-less, before Hermione burned it.

As Hermione burned it, ginny darkened her hair colour to black, the same with Hermione and Louisa and changed their eye-colour to a deep green (Ginny and Hermione) and a deep blue (Louisa). Once the Parchments stopped burning, one by one, the luggage disapeared, and Hermione, ginny and Louisa followed them.

**Hogwarts Black Lake, September 1st 1977.**

Three Loud splashes were heard in the black lake, as well as 3 suitcases landing on hard earth. 2 teenage girls rose from the water, completely shocked at what happened, whilst a smaller girl giggled as she clapped her wet hands, "What happened?" Asked the first girl,

"I have no Idea, Alex..." The second girl told the first, meaning to say Hermione, but It came out as Alex.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Alex said, meaning to say Ginny,

"You mean it actually worked?" Sam said in amazement

"Of course it worked! Dumbo! Wait.. what date is it?" Alex asked as they trod land and dried their Jeans, shirt and newly-coloured black hair,

"Uh.. It's september 1st 1977, and you're late for the Sorting Ceremony!" A strict, yet calm voice was heard from behind the girls. They turned around and saw a Red-haired, emerald eyed girl, "I'm Lily Evans, Who are you?"

"I'm Alexandria Warrne, and this si my twin sister Samantha, and our niece Louisa, Nice to meet you Lily," Alex introduced them as she dried Louisa's clothes and hair.

"Welcome to hogwarts.. let's get to the Great Hall, shall we?" Lily smiled and headed towards the castle, Alex, Sam and Louisa following, Louisa walking in between Alex And Sam, who was holding her hands to stop her from falling.

SimplyMoonyInfatuated: Wow.. I'm off school because I'm ill.. let's all aww!

Alex, sam and Lily: AWW!

SimplyMoonyInfatuated: what about Louisa

Louisa: -giggle-

SimplyMoonyInfatuated: Well.. Thanks!

Alex and Sam: What do we look like?

SimplyMoonyInfatuated: I'll post the pictures in my profile!

Alex and Sam: Okay!

Alex, Sam, Lily and Louisa: don't forget to review -giggle from Louisa-


End file.
